catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Camp
This is the ShadowClan camp where all ShadowClan cats gather under the TallPine to listen to the Clan leader's news, announcements, and ceremonies. You can chat here. IRC Channel: #wikia-shadowclan'scamp Chat Tatterfall sat near the warrior's den, his amber eyes narrowed, deciding which cats to send on patrols. His apprentice, Honeypaw, was sitting loyally by his side and was smiling proudly. I'm the apprentice of the deputy! ''She thought. Snowspirit walks out of the nursery, round with kits and went to lie in the sun. Hollykit runs into Tatterfall's leg she runs to the medicine cat den before he could react (would it be ok if snowspirit had her kits soon? i've been waiting a whilr thanks! Leaf) Hollykit runs back to Tatterfall and hides behind him and Honeypaw Sparkfire sat on a small, flat boulder where he could sun himself. His tail was curled neatly over his paws, and he surveyed the camp with narrowed, thoughtful, golden eyes. The sun gleamed on his sleek, black fur. Hollykit ran up to Sparkfire and stared at him with astonish "Are you a warrior" she mewed Sparkfire's gaze flickered down to Hollykit, and he smiled, his golden eyes warm. "I'am the ShadowClan deputy," he meowed. "Really! Thats amazing!" Hollykit mewed "I wish I was older then I'd be a warrior! Then I'd be able to explore!" She mewed "You can do much more than explore when you're older," Sparkfire purred. "Yay!" Hollykit mewed "Bye Sparkfire!" She mewed and ran to the nursery "Goodbye!" He called after her. He smiled, and lifted his gaze to the sky. Thoughts of Skycloud and Heatherdawn drifted into his mind. He often thought about them, he couldn't help it. Brackenstar was stretched out infront of his den. As the sun rose, sunlight dappled his handsome golden pelt. He would have attracted all the she-cats Sunlight was staring at Brackenstar Orchidbloom glanced skeptically at Sunlight. "Oh, come on Sunlight, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Hollykit ran out and looked at Orchidblossom "Are you a warrior" she mewed Evilpaw come out of the apprentice den, every hair on his pelt bristling. "Shadowpaw. Sweet talk Brakenstar into getting us a mentor" "Okay...." Shadowpaw sighs. He pads off in front of the Leader Den Hollykit sneaked behind Evilpaw and yowled "Thunderclan attack!" She yowled "Ow!" Evilpaw rolls backwards. "GAHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! YOU STINK CUZ I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DERECTION!! YOUR MOTHER IS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMEELS OF ELDERBERRIES!!!!"(Wanted to add that for the sake of it xD LOL can Hollykit say "I-is there someone else you can talk to?") Hollykit stared at him "I-is there someone else you can talk to?" She mewed Brackenstar wacked Shadowpaw. "Nice try, but your not changing mentors." He snarled. "NO! NO GO AWAY BEFORE I TAUNT YOU ONCE MORE!" Evilpaw snarls (lol that was like the best moment off all my roleplays :L) Shadowpaw mews, "Wait, when did we get mentors" Hollykit backed away slowly Evilpaw starts to laugh. "You thought i meant it?" ''Good thing i saved that. You know shes actually kind of a cute kit. He thinks (They got mentors when they joined the Clan. Nettlestrike is Evilpaw's mentor, and Cloudwisp is Shadowpaw's mentor - Nightfall) Sparkfire snarled, and bounded over to Evilpaw. He towered above the apprentice, his tail lashing. "You are not to speak to kits like that, do you understand me?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "Its ok Sparkfire he didn't scare me" Hollykit lied "Oh" -coughs- "You know i didnt mean it right? I was just playing" Evilpaw mews to Sparkfire "Last time I checked, screaming at, insulting, and scaring kits isn't considered playing." Sparkfire narrowed his eyes. (no, he wasnt yelling lol) "I can't control myself." He explained to Sparkfire "I usually yell when i dont mean to. It feels like something inside causes my to just go crazy" (Hes kinda like Petalfur...) Hollykit started chasing her tail Evilpaw sighed. (I thought he was Evilpaw not Evilkit - Adder) (Changed it- Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 21:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ) (ok - Adder) "Cloudwisp, can we go hunting? I want to learn some battle moves!" Shadowpaw mewed anxiously. Category:ShadowClan